When Light and Ice Collide
---- A boy around 17 frowned while he walked through Hargeon. He was wearing white jeans, white combat boots, a golden yellow under top under a long sleeve white top, and mid-length golden hair covering his right eye with a bit of a scar peeking out underneath his locks. His visible eye was a vibrant green, one that seemed to come from the forest itself. "Well, this is boring." He said, a monotone note cutting through the streets. Silver Kasumi was undeniably bored. It had been a slow week in the guild, no new members, no new jobs, so she was out of options. The ice wizard had been forced to swallow her pride and return to her old job. In the center square of Hargeon, she sat forming soft, pink ice-made creatures to entertain the children and even adults who walked by. It was painful for her to watch fluffy pink squirrels run around, instead of a large black-ice wolf. Forcing a color upon her ice was annoying, but if it paid the bills she'd do it. Shiro stops and looks at the pink squirrels. "Rubbish ice things," he says with a cold tone. "Waste of time if you ask me." He throws a rock at one, shattering it. A small girl shrieked as the creature burst next to her, and Silver was alerted to Shiro's presence. "Oi. Kid, what do you think you're doing?" She still remained in a seated position, with her legs concealed by a blanket to avoid scaring children. It was offensive to her, that someone would purposely destroy one of her harmless creations. Looks at her with his forest green eye. "You're wasting your magic doing that." He tells her looking at his four rings. "And it's weird seeing an ice mage making pink ice things and pink hurts my eyes." He tells her. "This so-called "waste of magic" is my job." Silver replied, creating several more woodland creatures of different colors, red, pink, purple and orange seemed to coat the square as the creatures roamed around. "I'm a street performer, I do this for money." When he commented on the pink creations, she shrugged. "Guess you've never heard of emotional casting before kiddo." "I'm 17 and have through hell all my life so of cause I haven't heard about it!" he glares at her and looks at his rings. "your lucky I haven't shown my magic yet." Silver burst out in laughter. "You've been through hell you say? Seems like you've got all your limbs, I'd call that coming out pretty fine. Now you're saying that I'm lucky? I'll have you know that I can do a lot more than party tricks little boy." "I have been through hell! my family gave me away to people who made me test subject till I was 13, and I got this getting out!" lifts up his hair showing his sea blue right eye with a scar going down the right side of his face. "AT LEAST YOU CAN STILL FUCKING RUN." Silver roared, and stood, revealing her ice-made leg. "You can say you've gone through hell when you end up like me. My parents did the exact same thing to me but I got out of it. I've moved on. Don't use your goddamn past as an excuse for your shitty attitude. Now. Do you want to fight, or do you want to get your face burnt to a crisp? I'll let you pick." She said as a gear clicked in place on her crimson red gauntlets. His hands start to glow a golden white light that looks like it's coming from the rings. "you think you can take me? I'm the pure heart and you are?" he asks her. "Silver Kasumi: Guild master of Crashing Wave, former leader of the Gray Chasers and more commonly known as; The Woman Who Froze Hell. So kid, if you haven't pissed your pants after learning who I am, I would be glad to take you on for size." She grinned, the ground beneath her turned to ice and her gauntlets blazed with fire. "I won't need to use my full power hopefully," he says as he gets into boxing like pose. "I not a ring mage just so you know sliver" he smiles at her. "It doesn't matter what you are kid. I'm going to kick your ass anyways. Hit me with the best you've got." Silver said, putting her hands together, preparing for a counterattack. She didn't notice anything particularly special about the kid, just that he used a rare magic. Rare magics hadn't stopped her before, and she sure as hell wasn't going to fail now. Runs at her with his glowing fist "Regulus Impact!" he jumps over her as he punches her. "told you I'm no ring mage!" he tells Silver. Silver grabbed his hand, blocking the punch and simultaneously lighting her gauntlet ablaze; letting the young boy's hand become consumed by the flame. "Rule number one: Don't engage me in close quarters combat." She threw him by his hand towards the nearby fountain in an attempt to douse the flames that licked at his arm. Shiro lands in the fountain. "hey! I'm a close quarter fighter!" he gets up and runs at her again. "Regulus Impact!" "You're wasting your time." She stated in a dull tone as her ice-made leg crashed into his side with enough force to send him flying. The leg itself received a small crack, unnoticeable to the caster herself. Shiro smiles "Oh, really?" Runs at her again, this time, using another regulus sell "Blazing Regulus!" Shiro calls out. The guildmaster's hands clasped together. "Ice-Make... Lance!" A lance appeared in Silver's hand and she thrust it toward Shiro. The chilled lance seemed to burst through the Regulus, breaking it into pieces. She would make no offensive move against the rageful boy, it seemed too rash of her. "I must beat you!" Takes his four rings off his magic power growing a lot. "This is my full power!" He yells at her. "You will not be able to beat me." Silver stated calmly. She felt his power grow, but it wasn't anything compared to what she had previously faced. Genghis, Dakota Fath, and her guildmates were stronger than him. She couldn't fail. "Attack me all you want. You won't ever get me to move." "Regulus force!" Shiro yells as he is covered in white light and rushes her. "Regulus force makes me faster, gives me a power boost and protects me a bit from attacks, but I can only use it when I take my limiters off." Shiro tells sliver. Category:Roleplay Category:QOS Roleplay